Police (Columbia)
The Police are the enforcing arm of the Founders in Columbia, trained to use brute force against even the slightest questioning of Columbian beliefs. The Police are a large branch of the Columbia Authority. Appearances From the Town Center to Finkton, cops are recurring enemies, but significantly less so than their better armed and more resilient Soldier counterparts, and they stop appearing altogether after Finkton Proper. Wearing a greenish-brown early 1900's style uniform with a 1920's style police hat, and little to no protection, these patrolmen are found where the possibility of unrest is not likely. As such, they wield lighter weapons, such as truncheons, Pistols, and Sky-Hooks. Police officers locations *Town Center: The first cop can be found at a crossing arm, and more can be seen as Booker makes his way to the 1912 Columbia Raffle. Approaching them will initiate short dialogues. After the choice at the raffle, the police turn hostile and begin to swarm the area. The patrolling cops will come swinging along on the Sky-Lines with their Sky-Hooks. Most come with truncheons, with some carrying Broadsider Pistols. More cops will be encountered as the player journeys to the Blue Ribbon Restaurant. *Comstock Center Rooftops: A few cops are seen inside a home sketching a criminal suspect to a civilian, and will attack Booker if they spot him. *Battleship Bay: A few policemen are seen at a security checkpoint placed outside the entrance to the Arcade frisking civilians, and again inside the Arcade proper, but they are not hostile. *Soldier's Field: Once the player steals something, fires any weapon, or attempts to activate the gondola to the First Lady's Aerodrome, cops will appear on Main Street wielding flashlights along with their weapons, making it easier to spot them in the darker environment. *Finkton Docks: Cops with truncheons and pistols can be found on Beggar's Wharf, monitoring the workers, and sitting around in a nearby office. Using your weapons or stealing anything will cause the cops to attack and call in reinforcements. Several cops can also be found around the Worker Induction Center. Once the player uses a weapon or attempts to possess a vending machine, all the cops in the area will turn hostile. However, the ones found near the service elevator are hostile regardless. *Finkton Proper: Quite a few policemen are present when Booker first enters the Plaza of Zeal. They will only attack the player if they turn hostile, possess any machine, or cross the barricade forbiding access to the Good Time Club. Stats Gallery BioI TC New Eden Square Gate Guards.jpg|''Policemen guarding a gate.'' Skyhook on a Founder.png|''Police officers demonstrating a Sky-Hook.'' No Access.jpg|''Policemen blocking the street.'' It'shim!.jpg|''The police notice the brand on Booker's hand.'' BI Skyhook Event1.png|''A close up of a Columbian Police Officer.'' BI Skyhook Event2.png|''The cop is relieved of his Sky-Hook.'' 2013-03-26 00152.jpg|''Booker collects the Sky-Hook.'' BI Skyhook Execute5.png|''Booker executes a police officer.'' BI Skyhook Execute2.png|''Another melee execution.'' BI Skyhook Execute3.png|''Booker fighting a policeman.'' BI Skyhook Execute4.png|''Booker busting some Policeman skull.'' BioI TC Raffle Park Policemen Assault.jpg|''Open fire!'' BI Police Skyline.png|''Policemen riding the Sky-Line.'' Fdapolice.png|''Booker uses the Broadsider against the brutal cops.'' Ripoffurhead.png|''This policeman has lost his head.'' MurderCrowsPolice.jpg|''Booker unleashes Murder of Crows on a couple of cops.'' IMN3ATeyvCwl1.jpeg|''Columbian Police in Finkton.'' Beggars Warf Office.png|''A cop in Finkton watches over some valuables.'' Category:The Founders Party Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies